Shugo Chara Sugoi!
by The-Confined-Bird
Summary: Two new Guardians, a new type of egg, a new egg to heal. After Yaya and Amu get replaced it's up to two extraodinary girls to take their place and foil Easter's plans and make new friends.
1. The New Guardians

"Looks like today is the day."Tadase said sounding a bit depressed,"Time to find a new Jack and Ace."  
Rima looked very depressed compared to Tadase, "What if nobody has any Shugo Chara's?"  
"I guess we will just have to pick them anyway's."  
"It's hard to believe that they transfered. It just...hasn't been the same without them around."

[:FLASH BACK:]

"Yay! cookies~!" Yaya exclaimed as she stuffed her face with them.  
"Yaya......"Amu gave her a concerned look.  
Tadase giggled, "Well then, shall we begin the meeting?"  
"Actually, I'd like to say something first..."Amu's expression went from happy to gloomy,"My mom...she got a promotion at her work...and now we have to move to where her new work is....which is...very...far away."  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and became Nagihiko spoke up,"When do you have to leave?"  
"In two weeks."  
"I have something to say,too."Yaya put down the cookie that she was holding,"My parents want to find my little brother a better place to grow up in....and they allready know where. We will be moving in three weeks."  
Rima looked like the saddest one.  
"But!This is like when Kukai graguated! Don't think of it as the end, but instead as a new beginning!"Amu smiled, trying to cheer up the mood.  
"And,"Yaya added,"we can always come and visit!"  
Amu continued,"o for now, lets hust enjoy ourselves!"Both Yaya and Amu were now smiling. The others smiled as they answered,"Right!"  
Three weeks later, when Yaya and Amu were gone, Nagihiko found a box wrapped up nicely,"Hey,look at his!" he called out. When Tadase and Rima came over, he opened the box. Inside was the Humpty Lock and a card. Nagihiko read the card out loud,  
"Dear Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko,  
Please give the Humpty Lock to the new may need it. As Nadeshiko said, 'Instead of saying good-by, I will say, Thank You'. Take care!  
From, the first Joker,  
Hinamori Amu."

[:END OF FLASH BACK:]

"It's been a week since since then."Nagihiko remarked.  
"Yea..."Rima replied soflty.  
"Wellm it's time to go and introduce the new transfer students."  
"Hey, Tadase, how many are there?"  
"Let's see,"Tadase looked at some papers,"looks like there are only two."  
"Then there's nearly no chance that they will have Shugo Chara's."  
"Come on, let's go."

They walked into the assembaly hall where the students and teachers had gathered. Tadase character changed with Kiseki and walked u to the michrophone.  
"Today we would like to welcome the new transfer students here to our school. This time we only have two new students, so please treat them respectfully and welcome them to our school. Our transfer students are Nikki Tamaari and Tess Yamada."  
Everybody clapped as Tadase went to sit down. Then the new transfer students walked on stage. They were both girls. They were the same height, not too short, not to tall. The girl in front went up to the michrophone,"My name is Nikki Tamaari~! It's a pleasure to meet you~!"she smiled gentaly. She had golden blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. Her hair went about an inch below her shoulders. It was a bit thick, but not too much. She had two red hair accessories on her bangs, which curved down a bit and then went strait down her face. Next was she was walking up to the michrophone Tadase noticed something floating by her shoulder,"Hey, Rima, Nagihiko, is that what I think it is?"  
"A Shugo Chara!" Rima and Nagihiko said quietly at the same time.  
Tess had long black hair that stopped at her hips. The ends of her hair curled inwards. Her bangs went up a ways. The side bands went down to her neck. Her eyes were bright green. Tess walked up to the michrophone next,"I'm Tess Yamada. Nice to meet you."  
The first week went by for the new transfer students fast. They were together all of the time because they were friends before they had transfered. They had made pleanty of friends during that first week. Tess is now even knowen as the new 'Cool and Spicy' with a bit of sarcastic tossed in. They ended up being in the same class as the Guardians, which nobody had told them about yet. The Guardiand kept a close eye on them. One day, Rima walked up to the two girls during lunch,"Here you go."she handed Nikki an envanlope,", see ya." She then handed one to Tess and walked away. The two girls opened the envenlopes and read them to themselves.  
"Huh?" Nikki looked confused," They want us to join the Guardians? I wonder what that is. Well, Tess, should we go to this place that said we should go to after school?"  
"DO you want to?"  
"Well, to be truthful, yes, I do~!" She smiled happily.  
"Then we'll go, I guess."

After school, Nikki and Tess finally managed to find the Royal GArden.  
"Here we go!" Nikki cheerfully said.


	2. The New Vilian

They walked inside the Royal Garden.  
"Welcome, TAmaari-san, Yamada-san."  
There were the Guardians, standing around their meeting table.  
"You can call me Nikki!" she said.  
"You can call me......Yamada-sama." Tess said in a emotionless Guardians looked away for a second and just thought,"Yamada-sama?"  
"Well, Nikki,Yamada...-sama....please have a seat."Nagihiko pointed at the two empty seats at the table. The Guardians began telling Nikki and Tess about the regular jobs of the Guardians, doing paperwork and such.  
"Nikki, will you please excuse us for a moment? We would like to talk to Yamada-san alone."Tadase said.  
"Yamada-sama." Tess corrected Tadase.  
"R-right.."  
"Sure thing! I'll wait outside." Nikki walked outside not looking back once.  
"Yamada-sama. We noticed on your entrance day that you have a Shugo Chara. That is why we want you to become a Guardian. We assume that you know everything about Shugo Charas. Nikki doesn't have any Shugo Chara's, so that is why we want you to become the Joker. We still need an Ace so that is why we chose Nikki, even though she does not have a Shugo Chara."  
"'r mistaken." Tess said folding her arms.  
"What?"  
"You said that Nikki doesnt have Shugo Charas. She actually does. Two, the same as me. You said that you saw Rin with me at the entrance day, and you didn't see any Shugo Chara's with Nikki, so you assumed that she didn't have any. She gets distracted by her Shugo Chara's so she tells them to play outside untill school is over. That's why you never see them."  
"Really?" Nagihiko said in disbelief,"Well, lets bring her back in then."

Outside, Nikki was looking at some flowers when one of her new friends came around the corner of the Royal Garden.  
"Oh, Hi there, Toru! Have you painted any new paintings yet?" Nikki asked anxusly. Toru was an amazing painter and made everybody happy with them. Then, from behind Toru, an egg came out! It was black, with a white question mark on it, but instead of a dot it was an x! The egg cracked open.  
"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Toru shouted. In an instant, she was wearing a black hat, black vest and blouce, black shorts, and fancy black shoes. Her brown hair was now let down instead of in pigtails.  
"Charanari:Messy Painter!"  
"Oh,Toru! You have a Shugo Chara too?! Cool~! But...why is all your clothes black?"  
"Humph. Scrapping Paint!" Toru was now holding a thing used to scrape paint of off the canvas. As fast as you could blink, Toru took it and began to cut Nikki with it.  
"Nikki! I feel a strange presence!" a Shugo Chara said as she quickly flew over to Nikki.  
"Sora! Are you ready?"  
"Oh yea!"  
"My own heart, UNLOCK!" Nikki's uniform turned into a light yellow dress, wide at the bottom. It had 2 purple stripes going down the sides and a orange stripe going across at the top and bottom. On the back of the dress was a pink bow. She was wearing a pink headband with a bow on each side. Her shoes changed into purple ballet shoes.  
"Charanari: Dancing Star~!" Nikki quickly began to dance around, no specific dance. Sparkles began to gather all around. Then she stopped dancing and pointer to Toru. The sparkles floated over to Toru. That's when Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tess ran outside and saw what was going on.  
"Replace your negative feelings with positive feelings! Happy Sparkles~!" NIkki spun around once at the end as the sparkled exploded next to Toru. The Shugo Chara came out from Toru and went back inside it's egg as it changed back to the hearts egg. Then it went back inside returned back to normal as Sora cam out of her.  
"Sssooorrraaaa~~!!!!" another Shugo Chara was yelling as she came flying fast around the corner of the Royal Garden,"Wait for me~~!!!" With her eyes closed, she exadentaly bumped into Nagihiko,"Oops~! Sorry~!" she bowed down. When she looked up she opened her eyes and saw Nikki and Sora. She flew over to them,"Nikki! Sora wouldn't wait for me~!"  
Sora put her hands on her hips,"That's because you were too slow!"  
Nikki just giggled.  
"Nikki, would you please come back inside?" Tadase asked.  
"Sure~!" she replied as she giggled again.  
"Huh? What was I doing?" Toru asked, looking around.  
"Oh,Toru! You just told me that you were going to ...uummm....get some more painting supplies~!"  
"Oh yea. Well, see you tomorow." and Toru walked away. The others walked inside. Just before Nikki also stepped inside, she turned around."It feels like somebody is watching me..."Nikki thought. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw a girl with short green hair in two braids turn around and walkaway into some trees. Her long coat, hat, and puffy skirt fluttered in the wind.  
"I wonder who that was....."Nikki wondered outloud,"Oh well~!" she giggled and walked back inside.


	3. Meeting the Shugo Charas

"Nikki, Yamada-sama, should we introduce our Shugo Charas?" Rima asked when everyone sat down.  
"Sure! I'll go first!" Nikki said happily. Her Shugo Charas floated down onto the table, "This is Sora," Sora posed with her legs spred and her arms on her hips, gleaming with pride. She had long blonde hair, a pink headband with bells on her head. Her eyes were pink. Her tanktop was orange with purple stripes, while her long skirt was split in half by purple and pink. Her shoes were purple ballet shoes and she had a pink ribbon ties to each wrist," and this is Hikaru." Hikaru slowly stood up and smiled sweetly, her hands behind her back. She had short brown hair which became wider near the ends. Part of her hair was tied back with a seethrough yellow bow. Her tiara was hanging on her forhead, dimons shaped with four small aqua drops on each side just above her brown eyes. Her dress was shorter than Sora's skirt. The top part was orange while the bottom was light yellow. Her shoes were gold ballerina flats. A long light yellow seethrough scarf wraped around one arm, whent behind her back, and wraped around the other.  
"There'r cute!" Nagihiko complimented. Sora just blushed and said "Humph." and Hikaru's smile grew bigger as she also blushed and said "Thank you!"  
"Dont you think it's time to introduce the king,Tadase!" Kiseki came out from behind Tadase.  
"S-sure! This is my Shugo Chara, Kiseki."  
Kiseki posed like a king infront of the other two Shugo Charas.  
"I can allready tell he's an idiot." thought Sora.  
"If Kiseki goes, then I'm going too!" Kusu Kusu jumped onto the table,"I'm Kusu Kusu! Rima's Shugo Chara! Chehehehe! Hey, does anyone want ot do bala balancing?" she asked.  
"Yea! I do!" Hikaru jumped up and got into position with Kusu Kusu," Bala Bala-" Sora pushed Hikaru away, pushing her in the stomach, and took her place,"-ncing!"  
"H-Hey!" Hikaru said crying.  
"Sora!" Nikki said giving her the "daggers".  
Sora walked over to Hikaru,"Here." she handed her a piece of orange flavored pocky.  
"My Favorite!!" Hikaru replied. She took the pocky and hugged Sora. Sora just stood there.  
"Nagihiko," Nikki asked,"Where are your Shugo Charas?"  
Nagihiko took out his two eggs,"They havent hatched yet."  
"Well, lets hope they hatch soon so we get to meet them!" Nikki smiled at him and his eggs.  
"Yea." he replied, smiling back.  
"Gak!" Nikki turned to face Tess,"We still need to meet Yamada-samas Shugo Charas!"  
"Dont call me that,Nikki." Tess said, arms crossed and eyes now closed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I dont want you to call me that."  
"But the others have to call you that."  
"Thats different."  
"How?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
Tess was at her limit. She angrily stood up and looked directly at Nikki,"Will you stop it?! Dont call me Yamada-sama! If you will only call me Tess if the others call me Tess, then fine!" she turned to the guardians,"You better call me Tess, or else!!!" The guardians felt a dark vibe comming from her.  
"Y-Yes!" they said syncronised. Tess sat back down.  
"Finally. Now that that's over, here." She sat two eggs on the table. One was purple plad with a red book on the front, and the other had a moon on it while the background was dark blue with stars. The eggs cracked open.  
"Isn't that one the one we saw on the Entrance Day?" Rima asked, pointing at the Shugo Chara that had come out of the egg with the book on it. The Shugo Chara spun around to face Rima.  
"Yep! Thats me! My honorable name is Rin!" Rin spun around once more. Rin had short purple hair with two brown pompoms on each side of her head. Her top was red that had no sleaves. A brown tie was tied around her neck. Her yellow pants became more oval shaped as they stopped near her ancles. Her shoes were slim brown flats. There was a slim red bracelet around each of her wrists.  
"Rrriiinnnn....." A slow groan came from the other egg as it slowly opened.  
"Hehehehe..."Rin replied slowly as well, one of her hands on the back of her head.  
When the moon egg finally opened, a Shugo Chara with blue hair in a bun, tied with a band with two moons at the bottom of the bun, came out.  
"Rin! Look at what you did to the inside of my egg!" she showed the inside of her egg to Rin. Inside there were pictures of flowers and animals drawen in crayon," You know that there are no flowers or animals in space!"  
"Well, your egg looked so....weird...." Rin replied as she sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Ug! Look at what you made me do! You made me yell in front of company! Ahum. I am Yume, Tess's more MATURE and SENSIBLE Shugo Chara."  
Rin looked away, an annoyed look on her face,"You bragger!"  
"What was that?!" Yume asked, looking in Rin's direction.  
"N-nothing!" Rin said as loud as she could.  
"I thought so." Yume had a grey dress on that seemed to split into two sides with purple polkadots. She was also wearing grey high heels and grey bracekets and necklaces that matched her grey eyes. Thats when Rin spotted Hikaru.  
"Ah! Hikaru!"  
"Rin!" The two Shugo Charas began to float towards each other untill they finally hugged.  
"It's been a while!"  
"Um! Um!" Hikaru shook her head in agreement.  
"Honestly... What will we do with those two..." Yume asked as she floated next to Sora.  
"Trap them in a rice cake before it goes onto a grill so when they get grilled up they will get stuck in a bubble and the bubble will break off and carry them into the unknown heavens."  
"Wha-?" Yume looked at Sora with a confused and uncertain look on her face.  
"Um hum." Sora shook her head up and down,"Some day soon..."


	4. Lively Meeting

The mysterious girl with the green hair Nikki had seen earlier was now wearing her school uniform. It looked like one dress but was really made up of two. The outer dress was black, the ends of the puffy sleaves and end of the dress that stopped above her knees had ridges on them. Before the ridges were a small orange ribbon. A orange ribbon was tied around her waist, with two bows on each side and one big orange bow on her chest. The second dress, the one under neath, was bearly seen. The sleaves of this dress were long, white with a orange ribbon at the ends. You could see some of this dress under the other one at the chest where riges were and it was a bit longer at the end. She had high socks on that were white with a orange ribbon at the top. Her necklace was a orange choker with black ridges. Unlike her hair at the time, her hair style was now how it normally was. Medium lenthed bangs, hair above her shoulders, two small braids longer than her other hair. She walked up the stairs of Easter. Once inside, she entred the eleevator and headed to the boss's floor. When she arived at the floor she walked inside, only to find the boss giving Ikuto another lecture. When the boss saw the girl, he stopped talking to Ikuto. Ikuto turned around to see what had made the boss stop talking.  
"So, how did the trial go?" the boss asked the girl.  
"Failed,sir." She answered, her blue eyes emotionless.  
"That is a disapointment I have to say."  
"Don't worry, sir. I will succeed next time."  
"Hey, whats your name again?" the boss asked.  
"Sunami. Sunami Akioya, sir." Sunami bowed down to show respect.  
"Sunami, right. Ikuto, leave us so we can discuss her tastics." Ikuto turned around and slowly headed for the door. Right when he opened the door he heard the boss ask Sunami,"So what made you fail your goal? Was it Hinamori Amu?"  
"I dont know, sir. I am new here and by the small details you gave me I cannot say if it was her or not. But it was some girl who could do Charanari's. And apparently she can also cleanse the new eggs."  
"What is the name of these new eggs? We have had past eggs named X Eggs and Mystery Eggs. What is the new name?"  
"Uuummm....how about.....Depresed Egg?" Sunami said, not knowing what to say.  
"I guess it'll do." the boss looked over at Ikuto,"Ikuto! I thought I told you to leave!"  
Ikuto just said,"Yea,yea. I'm going."  
Once outside, Yoru came out.  
"Ikuto, do you think that girl they were talking about was Amu-nya?"  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go cheak it out for ourselves. It looks like they are still in school." He replied, looking at his watch. He quickly Charanaried with Yoru and headed for the guardians school.

Tess pulled Rin away from Hikaru and grabbed Yume.  
"You better behave now." she said in a tired tone.  
"Yess~!" her two Shugo Charas said together.  
Nikki giggled," The same goes for you two,too." she said looking at Sora and Hikaru.  
"Yep!" Hikaru answered.  
"Got it!" Sora gave Nikki a thumbs up.  
"Think they are more lively than when Amu and Yaya were here." Rima said bluntly.


End file.
